


Insecurities

by Longlivemystories



Series: Flight Rising [10]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demon, Lesbian, Library Sex, Lingerie, NSFW, Other, Public Sex, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Guess rain doesn't ruin date night after all
Relationships: Kira/Elyndra
Series: Flight Rising [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541671
Kudos: 6





	Insecurities

When Valeth and her siblings joined the clan, they needed to either build their own houses, buy someone else's house or trade for someone else's house. Elyndra and Kira had been on a date, walking through the town on their way to the library when they passed the group of four, debating what to do about their housing predicament. Elyndra couldn't help but over hear and feel bad.

"Kira, Kira!"

The Demon looked down at her silently.

"You should move in with me!"

She paused, blinking down at her girlfriend silently, eyebrows arched. Elyndra simply smiled up at her, waiting for Kira's answer. Suddenly it seemed to dawn on Elyndra the meaning behind her words and her cheeks darkened.

"Oh w-wait... I mean... I only meant so the new guys c-could have a house!"

Kira quirked an eyebrow, a playful smile on her lips.

"I agree..."

Elyndra perked up at that, clapping gloved hands together. "Fantastic! Excuse us!" she said, already hurrying over to the group. The Demon quietly followed suit, stuffing her hands in her pants pockets. The teacher explained the proposition and the purple dragon slowly nodded.

"It would benefit us and give us at least temporary shelter," he pointed out.

Valeth crossed her arms over her chest. It was amazing how similar she was to the other guard, Feira. Kira silently hoped this newcomer didn't join the guard, if only for how much they might clash. The siblings quietly discussed the possibility amongst themselves before asking Elyndra what she wanted for it.

"Oh uh... actually, it's Kira's house," she responded, motioning to the much taller person.

Kira finally joined the conversation. "I don't really care..."

"How about we all take a look at the house and decide after that?" Aptorian offered.

So they set up a date and time to see the house and the pair left the circle, Elyndra practically beaming.

"This is so exciting!" she said excitedly, practically bouncing as she walked next to Kira.

The Demon tried to keep her pace slow, considering her long legs covered so much more ground than her girlfriend's. She smiled down at Elyndra silently before gently interlacing her clawed fingers with the teacher's. Elyndra smiled down at their hands and gave Kira's a little squeeze, walking a little closer to her.

"It is..." she agreed softly.

Kira looked up at the sky, dark clouds hiding any sort of light the sun had to offer. She frowned, scrunching her nose a little before when suddenly it started raining. Elyndra squeaked, the rain soaking through their clothes within a matter of seconds. The guard suddenly lifted her girlfriend up bridal style and ran the rest of the way into the library, skidding a little bit from her wet shoes. She gently set Elyndra down and closed the door behind them.

"I would have run home, but this was closer..." Kira mumbled, ringing out her tail.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to rain until way later!" Elyndra gasped, taking off her hat.

"Good evening, you two," Vant greeted, handing them towels. "We're the only ones here, but I'm glad I had these handy," she murmured. "Feel free to stay how ever long you want. I'm going to bed..."

"Thanks, Vant," Elyndra said, already towel drying her hair with the towel. 

Kira watched the librarian leave, before taking Elyndra's hand and heading off for their favorite place to lay and read. The teacher followed willingly, clothes dripping on the marble floor as they went. Most of the lights were shut off by now considering most people weren't in the library so late, so it was a nice dark atmosphere with the heavy rain hitting the stained glass windows. 

They plopped down in the corner, Kira letting go of Elyndra's hand. The teacher took off her boots and sighed, poking wet tights. She looked over at Kira to ask what they should do now when she saw Kira shirtless. And promptly looked away. Kira wore a half shirt anyways, but Elyndra was still embarrassed to see any undergarments.

"You should take as much off as your comfortable with so your clothes dry and you don't catch a cold," Kira pointed out, already pulling off her jeans, having discarded her shoes long ago.

"R-Right... w-what if someone sees?" she asked quietly.

"It's just us..." Kira murmured. "You're safe..."

Elyndra still hesitated, but then Kira stood up, causing Elyndra to look up at her.

"I'll be right back," the guard said, leaning down to kiss the top of her girlfriend's head before disappearing around the corner. 

Suddenly the power went out in the building and the darkness enveloped Elyndra completely. She started shaking; from both the cold and fear. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching and nervously looked around, trying to figure out which direction it was coming from. 

"Here..."

The teacher visibly jumped when the voice came from behind her, whipping around. She paused upon seeing Feira hang up a sheet on the ends of the bookshelves. 

"Uh... I have a flashlight in my pocket," she pointed out and finished taping the sheet up.

Elyndra fumbled around looking for it before finally finding the flashlight and turning it on. Some relief washed over the teacher with the small amount of light and she giggled when Kira came into their little fort from under the bottom of the sheet.

"Feel any better? Oh you're shaking so much," Kira commented worriedly. "You're soaked."

"I-I'll get undressed, but uhm... c-could you... look away?" she asked nervously, fumbling with her hat.

"Of course. What every makes you more comfortable," the Demon responded, moving passed Elyndra and sitting down with her back facing the teacher.

Wolf ears twitched at the sounds of Elyndra undressing, fabric rustling almost silently. Kira crossed her legs, back slouched forward. Suddenly small, soft fingers were lightly touching her back and Kira's head moved ever so slightly.

"I haven't seen these scars..." Elyndra commented softly.

"You've never seen me shirtless..." Kira pointed out, unphased.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," the teacher said, suddenly removing her fingers.

"You're not... I think it would take a lot to make me uncomfortable," Kira laughed quietly. "I love you, Elly... I'm most relaxed around you."

Kira didn't hear anything for a while, but she wasn't upset. She knew how shy the teacher was and remained patient with her. Maybe too patient. The Demon suddenly felt a nervous aura coming from her girlfriend and turned her head just a little more. It wasn't enough to look at Elyndra, but enough to show she was paying attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-You're just so... good... and I'm sorry I-I'm too shy and scared all the time and I-I..." she sputtered. "I just... I want to show you that I love you..."

"I know how you feel..." Kira said softly, tail swishing. "There's nothing you need to do physically to prove your love."

"I'm too embarrassed to even let you... see me... or see you. And we're just in our undies!"

Kira shrugged. "It's okay, Elly... everyone moves at their own pace."

"We're moving in together before we've even... even..."

Kira reached behind her without looking. After a moment, Elyndra finally accepted the gesture, taking her hand in her own. They sat like that for a little while, before Elyndra gently tugged on her hand. Kira paused, but then turned around slowly, offering a small smile.

"I like your bra," Kira murmured. "It's cute. And of course it matches your panties."

Elyndra instinctively closed her legs and put a hand over her crotch, body tensing. Kira turned her head away once more.

"Sorry..."

"It's all right..."

They sat in silent for a little while longer. Kira quietly looked at the titles on the books until Elyndra lightly tugged on her hand again. Kira turned to look at her again.

"I'm uhm... feeling something unexected..." she mumbled, legs shifting.

"Unexpected?"

"Uhm.. er..." 

Elyndra let out a soft sigh, adjusting her underwear a little bit. Kira suddenly caught what she was saying and lightly squeezed her hand.

"Would you like me to take care of it?" the Demon asked, leaning forward a little bit. 

The teacher's face darkened heavily, gaze cast to the side. After another long moment, she nodded. Kira moved forward, crawling over to hover over Elyndra as she laid down on her back. 

"You can tell me to stop any time you want..." she said softly, leaning down and kissing her.

Elyndra returned the gesture, long hair spreading out around her. The Demon took her time working her girlfriend up the next step, which was for her to lean down, pressing soft kisses along her neck. Elyndra let out a soft breath, bringing her hands up to rest on Kira's back. Kira nestled her face into the teacher's neck, using one hand to keep her from completely laying on her and carefully dragged her hand down Elyndra's side. 

Elyndra was often self conscious about her body, considering how skinny she was. The teacher had a hard time retaining any thing and her stomach was very particular about what it wanted to consume. Kira was having some luck with her home-land cooking, but it was still touch and go. The Demon moved down, kissing between her breasts and down her belly. Kira lovingly kissed along her inner thigh, gently hooking her arm under Elyndra's leg to scooch them apart a little more.

She could feel Elyndra shaking a little more, so she avoided diving in and went back up to kiss her belly. Suddenly she felt the teacher's hand run through her hair and the Demon shuddered when Elyndra brushed against her ear.

Kira brought her hand down to gingerly rub against the Elyndra's core over her panties, which were already quite slick. The teacher let out a soft whimper, gripping Kira's hair a little tighter, which spurred Kira on further. She ran her tongue up the covered slit and made a point to circle her clit. Elyndra moaned shortly, letting her head lay back against the floor. 

Clawed fingers hooked into Elyndra's panties and she slowly started pulling them off, watching the teacher's reaction carefully just in case she needed to stop. Hearing no complaints, she slid them all the way off and put them off to the side before laying back down. Butterfly kisses trailed down the inside of Elyndra's thigh until she reached her warmth and slid her tongue from the bottom up. 

The teacher lifted her legs a little to give easier access and Kira let her lay them over her shoulder. Long fangs grazed against her skin as she buried her face between her legs, even longer tongue delving deep. Elyndra mewled quietly, pushing her hips up into her mate's face even more. Kira willfully went further in, bringing her hooked hand up to rub Elyndra's clit as she worked her core. 

"K-Kira--" Elyndra gasped, grip tight on the Demon's hair. 

Kira continued her work, eyes only just slightly open to glance up at Elyndra's face, which was absolutely elated. She could feel herself getting worked up, too, but held off. Suddenly, Elyndra came, spraying Kira with her juices.

"W-What was that?!" Elyndra squeaked, horrified.

"You came," Kira murmured, sitting up a little bit.

"Wha... does... does everyone--?"

"No... But it's not uncommon," she explained, grabbing her towel to clean them both up. "You've never come before?"

"No..." she mumbled shyly, reaching for her underwear, which Kira grabbed for her.

"First time for everything," Kira commented calmly, before leaning down and pecking Elyndra's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Elyndra giggled, pulling her down for a full on kiss. "Oh! It's your turn now, right?"

"I'm good, Elly," the Demon murmured, flopping over onto her back. "Come cuddle with me."

"But... but don't you want to come, too?" Elyndra asked quietly, frowning.

"P-Please say something?" Elyndra squeaked, using every inch of will power to not cover her face.

Kira blinked at her silently, eyebrows arched up in surprise. She let her sword and sheath slide off her shoulder and to the floor, unable to tear red eyes away from the sight currently beholding her.

Splayed out sensually on the bed was Elyndra, wearing dark violet lingerie. Lacing barely covered her sensitive parts, leaving very little to the imagination, but what really caught Kira's eye was the small mark just above her left hip. It was the sign for marriage for her Demon Clan and it riled something up in Kira's belly. An intensity over took the Demon and she moved forward, about to climb on the bed to claim what was hers.

"W-Wait," Elyndra demanded and Kira did so, though she wasn't happy about it. "I want to take care of you first... You always give the excuse I'd be too tired to uhm... s-service you, so you should go first..."

Kira sat back on her heels, a frown on her face. She glanced to the side and Elyndra furrowed her eyebrows up.

"Did you put rouge on your nipples...?" the Demon asked almost silently, suddenly noticing the slight change in color to her girlfriend's nipples.

"P-Possibly... but that's not the point."

Kira let out a quiet sigh. "It's... I've never... come either," Kira grumbled. "I don't want you to try and feel bad when you fail."

"And what if I don't fail?" she asked, sitting up and moving closer to her. "You have to let me try at some point..."

Kira studied her face for a moment, before finally giving in. She turned and flopped onto the bed and looked up at Elyndra. The teacher giggled and climbed on top of her. 

"I think I have an idea..."

Kira let out a soft groan as Elyndra swirled her tongue around her clit. Elyndra's legs were shaking as she struggled to keep herself steady, hovering right over Kira's face as the Demon slid her tongue in and out of her heat.

The guard gripped the teacher's butt a little tighter, feeling the heat in her belly build for the first time. Elyndra was shaking so hard, Kira could tell she was trying not to come first. Suddenly the smaller person let out a sharp moan, coming all over Kira's face. To her credit, she didn't stop working on Kira's warmth, massaging the roof with her finger while sucking heavily on her clit. Suddenly slid her tongue lazily along Elyndra's slit and was about to call it off, when she suddenly came, too. The Demon felt her claws sink into flesh a little bit, her belly tightening harshly.

Elyndra sat up when she was down and glanced back at her bottom.

"Oh... I was wondering what that sharp feeling was," she giggled.

Kira playfully licked the tiny droplets of blood. "We should do this again some time..."


End file.
